The Thing
by KatyDid417
Summary: Greg receives a special anniversary present from Nick. Nick/Greg SlashFic, not for the those afraid of a little M/NC-17 rating


**A/N: This was my first Nick/Greg fic ever. And only my second slash fic; and a subject I never thought I'd venture to, lol. Comments and criticisms are always most welcome. This is the result of a twisted Christmas present, being up till 4 AM, 2 cans of pepsi, and 3 packages of pink pez…please enjoy**

He couldn't believe what he was holding in his hands. Correction: he couldn't believe what his supposed straight-laced country bumpkin boyfriend gave him, which he was currently holding in his hands. It was the accent that fooled people; that soft southern drawl that lured unsuspecting individuals into his web. And once he had you there? Well, you were stuck. You became a prey waiting to be pounced upon at any moment by the Texan. Not only did Nick hold the upper hand, but he also knew just how to get what he wanted. And once you were caught in Nick's web, you could never escape. Since their relationship began eight months ago, Greg had never once wished for anything different.

Yet all of Nick's anal perfectionist habits did nothing to prepare Greg for the gift he currently held in his hands. Never in a million years would he have guessed Nick would've gotten him such a gift. And yet, here he was. Alone. In their bed. With this _thing. _

Their relationship was fairly new—hitting the 8-month mark tonight as a matter of fact. And although Greg knew it was a bit corny, he had insisted the two celebrate each month they had together. Ever since the lab explosion, Greg had become all too aware of how precious and short life can be. In many ways that night had been a hidden blessing. The scars on his back hurt like a bitch and when he was especially stressed or tense, he could still feel the tightening of the fairly new skin across his back and shoulders. However, such incidents had been fewer and far between, and when they did occur, Nick was there to soothe away the pain with a gentle massage using aloe. And Greg only felt the tiniest bit guilty when he prolonged such massage sessions. But Nick's sensual hands slowly moving all over his body was never an experience to be taken lightly and Greg reveled in every moment with his lover. However with each diligent massage Nick gave the younger man, Greg was reminded it was ultimately the explosion that had brought the two together. It was while Greg was in the hospital with Nick refusing to leave his side, when the two were finally able to overcome their own insecurities and profess their love for the other. Six months later, they moved in together. Time didn't matter; both men knew the other was their soul mate and ultimately that was the only thing that was important.

So it was with the newfound lessons the explosion brought that Greg liked to celebrate each triumph and anniversary in life. When the two hit the one-month mark, Greg had placed white candles throughout his entire apartment and cooked Nick a home made meal. For their fifth-month, Nick had taken Greg out into the desert to star gaze. Greg didn't want to go overboard with any celebration, but felt it necessary to mark their successes. Tonight was month number eight and Greg had arranged for the two to attend a fairly upscale restaurant followed by a night of dancing at one of their favorite clubs. But Nick had been forced to work a double tonight and the gift was a bit of a peace offering you could say.

So here he sat. On the dark midnight-blue comforter on top of the king sized bed he currently shared with his lover. With this _thing_ in his hands. Greg continued to run his hands up and down the object as if it were some sort of foreign entity. The wrapping paper lay strewn on the bed in front of his lap and he barely caught sight of the note that fluttered to the ground.

Greg knew how guilty Nick felt about having to work tonight and was filled with a sense of sheer happiness when he found the wrapped gift sitting on the pillow. In some ways, it helped to prove the love between the two as well as their commitment. Sometimes Greg felt all his emotional baggage left over from the lab explosion annoyed Nick. But Nick stayed true to his words of love...never once wavering from Greg's side and never making fun of him for his new fixations to celebrate life.

The small but long rectangular box had been brightly wrapped in red sparkly paper with hearts that shined when the light hit the paper just right. The overwhelming feeling of love he held at the site of the box; however, did nothing to assuage the utter shock at finding what Nick had picked out for the younger man.

Many of the rumors that were spread throughout the CSI Headquarters were fairly true. He was all for trying various techniques and positions with his partners. He had always embraced any new toy or game that a lover wanted to engage in. But this had all been done with women. Never a man. Not once. Never. Until Nick. Nick had changed Greg's perceptions on a lot of things, life and love being the foremost important ones. Sure, Greg had always been able to appreciate a well-built man. A nice pair of strong arms, tight abs and a broad chest had always been admired. But the urgings never intensified to the point that he would go after another man. Let alone have sex with them. Nick was the first to break down this wall of Greg's. He was his first male lover and in many ways Greg was grateful and happy about that fact. He liked that he was a virgin for Nick. That he was the first, only, and last man to ever touch him in those places…the only person who could ever make him feel so good and complete. His first sexual experience with a man—with Nick—helped Greg realize he had finally found the lost part of himself…the missing half of his heart and soul.

But none of that explained what Nick had given him. Nick knew about his inexperience with men and his naivety when it came to sex between them. And for never being interested in men before…for being the notorious ladies' man that he was…Greg was shaping up to be one hell of a bottom.

The blush still hadn't faded. The object felt heavy in his hands. The plastic smell wrapped itself around Greg like an aura that wouldn't let up. Greg was excited. Becoming thoroughly aroused by the toy from Nick. But he had never used it before. Only Nick had placed himself within Greg. But here he sat. On their bed. With a 6-inch purple dildo. Courtesy of his boyfriend.

Oh how Greg wanted to kill him. For making him feel this way and for not being around to help him try it out. Sure he could use it himself. But he was a bit taken aback. He had never even used a dildo before. Either on himself or on a woman and he and Nick hadn't progressed into toys yet. Both still too satisfied with their frantic, passionate sex, whenever and wherever.

Breaking himself from such thoughts, Greg leaned over to pick up the note that had fallen to the bed. Carefully opening it up, he methodically read the words written by his boyfriend.

_Hey G,_

_First off, I need to say Happy Anniversary Baby!_

_I'm just about ready to tell Gil to go stuff it and quit just so I can be home with you right now. You were so beautiful when I left that I couldn't bear to wake you. You have no idea how much I wish we were celebrating right now. But since I can't be there, I've left you a little present so you can get started without me. Trust me, baby, it feels so good and you'll look so hot. In fact, it's the only image that's going to help me get through tonight's shift. _

_Love you so much,_

_Nick_

_P.S. Don't forget the batteries_

'Batteries…batteries…what the fuck do batteries have to do with a purple dildo?' Greg's thoughts ran rampant trying to work through Nick's impromptu gift and letter. 'Ah…this twists off and they go in here…but why?' Greg was having a hell of a time figuring out the new toy. Reaching into the box, Greg pulled out two AA batteries and placed them inside the plastic penis. The...purple...plastic...penis. He twisted the cap back on. "Holy fucking shit!" Greg couldn't hold in the exclamation as the dildo began vibrating. "Jesus Christ, Nick" he continued to mutter to himself as he held quivering the object in his hands. He couldn't help it. He didn't want it. But this _thing_ was turning him on. And Nick did say he should enjoy himself. Maybe a little fun couldn't hurt.

So it wasn't a dildo. No, dildos didn't vibrate. So he sat. With a six inch purple vibrator throbbing in his hands.

Turning the vibrator off, Greg placed the purple penis to his left to rest on Nick's side of the bed. He reached into the bedside table and placed a tube of lube next to the toy as well. Standing, he walked over to hit the switch and bathed the room in darkness. The only light illuminating the room came from an aquarium Greg had set up in their bedroom. He still kept a larger one out in the living room, but he always felt relaxed while watching his fish and loved having them in his bedroom.

Settling himself back on the bed with a slight sigh, Greg began a meditation technique his therapist had taught him after the explosion. Not that he necessarily wanted to completely relax, but he definitely needed to calm down. His heart had been beating at the rate of a jackhammer ever since he had first discovered Nick's gift.

Taking off his t-shirt and boxers he leaned back onto the pillows he had set up to serve as some sort of backrest. He closed his eyes and allowed thoughts of his handsome lover to flash across his mind. Greg slowly began to run his hand up and down his chest as he first imagined Nick taking off his own shirt and then his pants. Greg's breath increased exponentially with each piece of clothing fantasy Nick lost.

Brushing his hands across his lower abdomen, Greg allowed one hand to encircle his shaft. His rapidly hardening shaft. Keeping his eyes closed, Greg slowly stroked his length in even measures. Up and down. Up and down. While placing one hand on the base of his cock, Greg allowed another to roam across his stomach. Imagining it was Nick's hand. He took in the up and down movement of his torso as air entered in and out of his diaphragm. He felt the muscles of his stomach ripple as he once again began to stroke his cock. He couldn't help himself and he slowly fondled the slit. He let out a contented moan as his breath began to come in faster gasps.

The hand on his stomach moved upwards until it reached one rosy peak. Slowly flicking his finger across the nipple, hoping to harden it, Greg imagined it was Nick's tongue. He loved how Nick's hot mouth would engulf his entire nipple and bring the little peaks to a hardness Greg had never experienced. He had never much been into nipple play, but with Nick it was an out of body experience. A pleasure he couldn't deny himself. When he was satisfied with one side, he migrated his hand to the other. He applied the same treatment and was quite pleased with himself that his body was reacting accordingly.

Resting his hand on his taut abs for the time being, Greg allowed his other hand to fist his cock. Imagining Nick's hands on his body, Greg began to stroke himself once again. But he couldn't let himself come. Not yet. That's not what Nick wanted. And Greg would do anything for Nick. Anything. He allowed his hands to move behind his cock and fondle the balls that lay there. They were heavy and firm and Greg once again wished he were with Nick.

He had never fingered himself before. Only Nick. But Greg knew he couldn't take the rather large dildo in without a little preparation first. Nick would never forgive him if he hurt himself. That would only result in less sex for Greg while he was recovering. And that was a big no.

Lifting a hand to his mouth, Greg covered three fingers with saliva. He lifted his feet so that the bottoms sat on the bed and his legs were spread. Once again he imagined Nick was sitting between his legs and it was his finger making his way back to Greg's hole. One finger entered the tight pucker and Greg couldn't hold in the tiny moan that escaped due to the pressure. Once he made it past the outer ring of tight muscle, the pressure lifted and Greg began to feel the pleasure. He removed one finger and returned with two more. The burn was hotter this time, but not unbearable. He slowly allowed his fingers to open up and scissor themselves within his pink hole.

"Oh, God," the moans from Greg were overflowing with emotion and unrestrained passion. His breaths were coming out in pants. "Oh man…Oh God…Oh fuck yeah!"

After stretching himself with three fingers, Greg figured he was ready to use his new toy. The purple vibrator...from his boyfriend. Greg began to feel giddy just thinking of such things. The hand that had been resting on his firm stomach made its way over to the plastic penis. He first liberally coated the vibrated with lube and then proceeded to slowly place the head of the cock at his hole. He slowly applied pressure wishing desperately that the organ was hot and pulsing with Nick's blood.

Taking a deep breath, Greg pushed the vibrator in and allowed the head of the cock to rest firmly in his hole. It was bigger than three fingers and Greg needed a moment to adjust. This wasn't like with Nick. Nick would lean over and kiss Greg senseless and murmur words of encouragement in his ear to just relax. Imagining his boyfriend in front of him, Greg allowed fantasy Nick to breathe hotly in his ear. Greg pushed in a little more of the penis and enjoyed the burn of being stretched.

Unbeknownst to the man lying on the bed, Nick leaned against the doorway taking in the scene playing out before him. Greg was on their bed. Naked. With the purple vibrator deep inside his ass. A fine sheen had broken across Greg's body and his hair was matted down and began to stick to his forehead from all the sweat. His moans were loud and fervent with panting breath. The scene had Nick hard in seconds.

He had been a bit hesitant with leaving Greg such a present. At the most, he was hoping that Greg would allow Nick to pleasure him with the toy. But the scene he had walked in on was so unexpected and breathtaking.

"You know," Nick spoke in his quiet Southern drawl as he walked towards his partner, "You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot." Each word came out slow and deliberate.

Greg was thrown off by Nick's presence. He hadn't expected him home yet and the blush that creped across his face showed his boyfriend how embarrassed he was at being found in such a position. Greg tried to remove the toy, but Nick wouldn't let him.

"No, no, no," he whispered with the utmost care, "we're gonna have a little fun first." He allowed the last words to come out husky and raspy. It never failed to turn Greg on. A fact Nick used to his advantage whenever possible.

Nick continued his trek to the bed, taking off his shirt and jeans in the process. Once reaching the bed, Nick was naked and knelt next to his lover. He leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his partner's lips, "Happy anniversary Baby," he whispered to the younger man with his lips grazing Greg's with each word. Their breath intermingled with each other and Greg leaned up to accept another kiss. He returned the sentiment and the two were quickly engaged in a round of passionate kisses with the vibrator still thrust deep inside Greg's ass. The purple vibrator.

Breaking off their embrace to allow air to once again enter his lungs, Greg allowed Nick to see his embarrassment. "I didn't know you'd be home so early," he whispered out.

"Grissom sent me home. Said I was too distracted."

"Aren't I lucky then?" Greg questioned with a smirk spreading across his face.

Nick could never resist such a face from Greg and stole one more kiss. For that matter, Nick could never resist any face from the younger man. And he hoped that would never change.

Sitting back on his heels, Nick took control of the dildo and slowly pushed it in all the way.

"Oh, God, Nicky!" Greg whimpered. He was writhing on the bed as Nick began a slow process of moving the toy in and out of Greg's hole. He would pull it almost all the way out before pushing it in once again. Nick would alter his thrusts in intensity and speed. Greg's hands were gripping the sheets causing his knuckles to whiten from the force. His moans of pleasure leaked from his mouth as he thrashed his head from side to side. "Oh, Nick…Oh, God...You have no idea…love you…love you so much"

"Are you ready?" Nick whispered out in his raspy sex voice that Greg loved so. "It's about to get a whole lot better."

The wicked gleam in Nick's eyes accompanied with a lascivious grin should have warned Greg, but he was so caught up in the feelings of the moment that he could pay little attention to Nick's plans. Taking advantage of Greg's precarious position, Nick flipped the vibrator on. To high.

"Oh God!!!!" Greg yelped out. The vibrations were an entirely new experience and Greg quickly became overwhelmed in the sensations.

Nick leaned down close to his beloved and stole an unforgiving kiss. He snuck his tongue into Greg's mouth and motioned the thrusts from the plastic penis with his tongue. He allowed another hand to wander down Greg's firm chest and stomach until it finally enclosed around Greg's engorged cock. The strokes there too matched his tongue and the purple penis in Greg's ass.

The strokes, tongue, dildo, and vibrations proved too much for Greg as he broke off the kiss to warn Nick of his impending orgasm. "Nick…Nick…" he whimpered out in soft whispers, "I'm coming!! Oh Gooooooood!" Greg screamed as he spurted white, hot, creamy cum. His orgasm was one of his most powerful, which was evident in his cum being found everywhere. Including Nick and himself. With Greg sated from his experience, Nick turned off the vibrator and slowly removed the purple toy. He didn't miss Greg's sigh of disappointment. He leaned forward to lick up the remnants of his lover from his chest and shared the salty substance with Greg. The kiss was not as passionate as previous ones in the evening, but one of lazy love. The kind of kiss that could go on forever and yet lead nowhere. The kind that made Greg feel most loved.

After the two had finally settled down, Nick had taken Greg into his arms. Greg currently lay with his head on Nick's chest allowing the thumping of his lover's heart to lull him into sleep. He placed a kiss on the center of Nick's chest before placing his chin in that exact same spot so he could look up at his lover.

"I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too, G," Nick allowed a small smile to escape. He was lost within the soulful brown eyes of the lab tech where he had finally found his heart.

Greg allowed his fingertips to graze and draw nonsensical patterns on Nick's chest. Looking into the deep brown eyes he knew so well Greg had only one question for his lover, "Why purple?"

Letting out a wide smile, Nick had only one answer to Greg's question, "It goes with your eyes."

The End

**A/N 2: take a moment a drop me a line, let me know what you think **


End file.
